Unexpected Love
by booksforlife23
Summary: What would happen if Will had moved to the Americas to live with his cousin and his uncle and had met Tessa there? Instead of fighting for their lives, Will and Tessa are struggling to get through High School, all while trying to avoid each other. What happens though when a common friend, brings the two together and they realize they have feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

_Ring!_ The school bell went off, signalling the end of the year and the beginning of summer.

"Will, can I see you for a moment?" My teacher, Charlotte Branwell, called me over.

"Yes Mrs. Branwell?" I asked, not knowing what I could have done this time. I was always getting into trouble and if it wasn't for my best friend, james Carstairs, I would have probably been expelled.

"Is everything okay? You seemed a little off today, as if something happened to you?"

I did a double take. "Umm, yeah. I'm fine."

Mrs. Branwell didn't seem convinced. "Will, I know you are moving to the Americas today. I just want to you to know that I'm sorry for your loss, and that I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. I wish I knew why you pushed everyone away from you and why Jem is the only one who knows anything about you. Please keep in touch with Henry and I. I'd love to know how you are doing while you are in America. Also, please call me Charlotte."

"Thank you for your concern Mrs. Bran- Charlotte, but I must get going. I have to catch my plane in a few hours and I don't think I want to miss my flight. Plus, James and I still have some last minute packing."

I walked out of the door without saying goodbye. After all these years of pushing people away, of trying to keep everyone from caring about me, Charlotte still managed to care for me and want me to become a better person. I'm going to miss her and Henry the most.

 **Sorry for not updating for such a long time, but here's an updated version of chapter 1. Hope to write chapter 2 soon :) please tell me if you like it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

"James! Are you ready to go?" I yelled from down the hall, anxious to leave this awful place.

"William, I am right behind you." James smiled, his pale white hair, shining in the light.

"Oh thank god. Let's get out of here." I started out the door, but was stopped by James's hand on my arm.

"You need to say goodbye to Gideon and Gabriel."

"Why? Gabriel hates me, and if it wasn't for his brother, Gabriel would've killed me years ago."

"William, go say goodbye," James demanded.

"Fine. It's not like I could leave anyways since you're blocking the door." I walked off to the kitchen, knowing that the Lightwood brothers would be in there.

"What do you want Will?" Gabriel sneered at me.

"Gabriel," hissed Gideon.

"I have come to say goodbye to you two. I'll try and send an email to you Gideon, knowing that I got to my uncle okay. Gabriel, don't try and contact me or I will fly back here and brake your arm…again." I said, enjoying the look of hate on Gabriel's face.

"Will, it's time to go. We are going to miss our flight and Benedict already has the car pulled out front," James called.

"Coming." I pushed past James and got into the car without saying another word.

"William, do you remember what your uncle looks like?" James asked me as we scanned the crowd.

"A little bit. Anyways, you don't even need to look for my father. Just look for my dimwitted cousin Jace. He will be easier to spot since he is literally sold gold. His skin, eyes, hair, and pretty much everything else." I told him, getting on a bench to get a better point of view.

"Is that them?"

I scanned the crowd, looking to where he was pointing and just smiled. My uncle did show up, though he also brought along my cousin Jace and his girlfriend Clarissa.

"Jonathan! Great to see you. Clarissa, I'm glad to finally have to pleasure to meet you," I said, walking up to my cousin and my uncle.

"Will, I don't know how many times I have told you to call me Jace instead of Jonathan." Jace grumbled, going back to his conversation with Clarissa.

"Will, I would appreciate it if you would call me Clary instead of Clarissa," Clary said politely.

"No problem, Clary. I only call Jonathan here Jonathan because I know it annoys him." I smiled at Clary and Jace, trying to catch his eye.

"Oh, uncle, I would like you to meet James Carstairs. He is my best friend and I refuse to be separated from him. It would kill us both." I introduced James to Robert, Jace's adoptive father and Gabriel's real uncle.

"James, I've heard a lot about you from Gabriel and Gideon." Robert said, shaking James's hand.

"Please call me Jem. I prefer it much more than James."

"So," I said, trying to make conversation as I got into the car with my new family. "What has Gabriel exactly told you about Jem and myself?"

"A whole bunch of things. For example, you breaking Gabriel's arm. Would you like to explain it to me?" Robert asked, looking back at me in the rearview mirror.

"Not really. All I'll say to that is that he deserved it." I said, looking outside the window.

 **Hope you like chapter 2...**


End file.
